I'm Sorry Chris
by pandaloser339
Summary: One Insult To Many Throws Chris Over The Edge And Makes Him Teach Dan a Lesson


"let's see here" Dan muttered as he rummaged through some old machine part's he and Chris were in some old abandoned warehouse not to far out of town Dan was looking for parts for a contraption he was working on for one of his many revenge schemes

"come on Dan could you hurry up, i've got to get back to Elise" Chris spoke up, he had been on look out in the door way for Dan, Dan assured Chris this place was abandoned and everything in it was for grabs but Chris wanted to make sure he and Dan didn't get into any trouble

"shut up Chris, this will only take a second" Dan grumbled

"you said that two hours ago, it's almost 6pm, we've been gone since 11am I've got to get home" Chris complained feeling quite irritated at Dan

"blah blah blah" Dan made a talking gesture with his hand " for the last time shut it Chris"

it was the same thing every day Dan pulled him along for a new way to get revenge and instead of thinking Chris for his help like a FRIEND normally would he instead makes constant fun of him, calls him names, puts him down and he just takes it with a smile and shrugs "look Dan all I'm asking is for you to kindly hurry up so i can get back home"

"and all I'M asking is for you to kindly shut the Fuck Up so i can concentrate here" Dan yelled

Chris honestly didn't understand why he put up with it for as long as he did sure they were friends but what kind of friend puts another friend through the crap that like Dan does to Chris he poison him once with meatloaf and dragged him out of the hospital while he was still in he intensive care and for what...all to blow up a animal shelter just so he could sleep better at night, at least he had a home those animals didn't

Chris took a deep breath and started to talk in the nicest, calmest voice he muster "Dan i-

"QUIET" Dan Snapped "now be useful for once in your life and keep on look out"

"useful" Chris thought angrily, oh sure cause it's not like he was very useful when he had to drive Dan to Burgerphile or lend Dan money when he needed it or allow himself to be a victim of Dan's constant verbal abuse, well not anymore that was the last time Chris was going to hear an insult out of Dan's mouth, because today he would make Dan a victim of his own little abuse but this was going to be far from verbal

"actually Dan, I've got a better idea" Chris said darkly has he approached Dan, Dan with his back turned to Chris unaware of the danger he was in rolled his eyes at what Chris said "oh please what could you have- Dan couldn't speak because Chris clamped his hand over his mouth and slammed his head into the wall as hard as could(and it was hard)

Dan landed hard on the floor with a thud gather his senses while Chris took off his orange short sleeved jacket, pain erupted on the side of Dan's head he placed a hand over the side that was throbbing with ache applying pressure seemed to ease it a bit but that didn't last long because Chris grabbed the angry little man and threw him into the box of tools Dan was going through not too long ago, when Dan crashed landed into them his leg got caught on a long rusted saw, ripping through the jeans and making a 5 inch long 2 inch wide gash on Dan's leg, Dan's back ached as he landed on a hammer and other blunt tools

Chris walked over to Dan and grabbed him by the hair and socked him right in the face Dan stumbled back as blood gushed from his nose and traveled down his face and dripped onto the floor Dan stared at it in shock at what his friend was doing, meanwhile Chris went over to the pile of tool's he knocked over when he threw Dan and picked up a small rusted adjustable wrench

as Dan pitiful tried to pick himself but before he could get off ground Chris ran over and whacked him with the wrench Chris started to beat Dan harshly at his head, chest, stomach, waist, legs(which made the cut and the pain worse)with the wrench and his fist all the while blood started to seep from Dan's mouth and turn into a small puddle and the more Chris hit Dan the more it seemed to seep out when Dan was able to speak without choking on his blood he did "Chris stop, what are you doing" Chris stopped assaulting Dan and stood up, as Dan laid there aching Chris threw the wrench to the side and pressed his sandal to Dan's face pinning it to the hard concrete floor making sure Dan would stay put for what Chris was about to say "why Dan" Chris in a calm but dark tone "why do all this you ask because since we've met i have had to deal with your endless bull shit revenge schemes, felonies, getting arrested, losing my hair, being handcuffed to a machine while you try to destroy world, having to pretend to be you to save you from a ninja and most favorite of all being FUCKING POISONED by YOU, but ya know none off that would've been so bad if you had said PLEASE and THANK YOU every once in a while but the worst of all it was your mouth" everything that Chris was saying was hitting Dan like a ton of bricks and not just because with every reason Chris gave his foot would press down on Dan's head harder

"i have been nothing but a loyal, patient and supportive friend and what do i get in return nothing but the end of your verbal whip, you have insulted me and belittled me since day one, well i hate disappoint you Dan but that all ends today" Chris removed his foot from Dan's face and sat down, he then grabbed Dan by the hair and pulled Dan's face close to his "you can continue on with your revenge list i don't care about that and we can still be friends i would like that but let's get one thing straight, you will never insult, make fun, or belittle me ever again do you understand Dan mandel" Chris said in a surprisingly gentle voice

Dan managed a weak nod as tears streamed down his face

"good" Chris saw a little blood on Dan's chin he bent down and licked it off savoring the taste of his handy work, he set Dan's head gently on the ground near the small puddle of blood got up and went over and grabbed his coat off the floor dusted himself off and headed to the door before he left he turned to Dan who was laying completely still but was alive and that's what Chris wanted to make sure of, Chris walked out of the warehouse and into his car leaving a bruised, bloody and crying Dan on the ground

once Dan found the energy he reached over and dipped his finger into the puddle of blood and started writing with it it took him a while but once he was done he struggled with himself to get up, he walked over to the door and let himself out and sighed Chris was long gone and that would he had long walked home and more so since the cut on his leg cause walking to be painful Dan reached up and wiped away his tears and started to limb home

leaving the warehouse behind with a blood message that reads I'm Sorry Chris.


End file.
